


【基锤AU】叮～您有一只麻辣锤兔有待查收

by jmt0310



Category: Loki - Fandom, 基锤 - Fandom, 洛基 - Fandom, 雷神
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmt0310/pseuds/jmt0310





	【基锤AU】叮～您有一只麻辣锤兔有待查收

预警:沙雕无逻辑ooc，就为了开车，爽就完事了。

简介:值此中秋佳节之际，大家开心恰月饼，洛基开心恰兔兔。( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)✧

这是洛基第八次揉眼睛，就差把眼珠给揉下来了。眼前的画面过于震撼，因此他的嘴唇始终保持张开的状态。洛基幻想过一千八百种和索尔见面的方式，有抱头痛哭，有针锋相对，还有相顾无言……  
额，现在这种情况也算是“相顾无言”的一种吧，洛基摸了摸光滑的下巴，咧嘴笑起来，笑容里透着尴尬。对于他的哥哥索尔，洛基始终有种矛盾的心理，就好像面对初恋一样，怕他不来，又怕他乱来。

但是…现在这…这也太乱来了吧。

柔软的水床上趴卧着一位金发“女郎”，体态丰满，背肌裸露的小麦色肌肤和披散着的暗金色发丝交相呼应，臀部圆润厚实却不见下垂，肉感十足又不觉肥腻，最让洛基肾上腺素飙升的是这绝美之物与它下面两条健美的双腿被黑色丝袜裹覆，在水床的波纹褶皱中忸怩地交错。“女郎”身后的短尾巴也随之上下跃动，尾巴下面的丝袜破开一道口子，裸露着诱人的洞穴。万幸这道口子开的还不算太大，因此洞穴下方的那包鼓胀无需暴露在微凉的空气中，而是若隐若现于两股之间。  
一俯一仰，自是别有一番风情。

洛基喉结涌动，口腔里水意横生。就在第一滴口水快掉下去之前，床上的“女郎”蓦然回首，丹唇轻启，说出口的两字让他把口水又生生咽回去了。

“洛基。”

洛基只觉脑子里轰的一声炸开了。  
粗砺喑哑的声线除了那个人还会有谁。  
“女郎”，不，他哥头顶上两只长长的兔耳乖巧地垂落，性感厚唇正对着一根胡萝卜舔弄吸允，可怜的胡萝卜像是洗了把澡，汁水淋漓，鲜艳异常。  
奥丁的胡子啊，眼前这个“女郎”真是他那个五大三粗的哥吗？

“洛基，我好饿。”

索尔露出一副委屈巴巴的神情。  
此时的洛基已经不想去深究他哥哥是因为吃错了药，还是因为被雷劈到才变成这副模样。

现在的他只想“喂饱”他的哥哥。

修长白皙的手指撩开垂坠于颈侧的发丝，大拇指和食指两指内扣，像是毒蛇张开的一对獠牙，稳准狠地锁住“猎物”脆弱细嫩的后颈，渐次收紧。索尔吃痛，嘴里发出低低的呜咽声。洛基却玩心大起，“毒蛇”调动起灵巧的舌尖把眼前这只“兔子”肉乎乎的耳垂舔了一遍又一遍。此刻，他们的身体已紧密交叠。洛基的胸腹与他哥哥曲线毕露的背脊严丝合缝地相贴，跨下的物什烫若烙铁，有意无意地剐蹭索尔两股间那处镂空，惹得彼此呼吸粗重，此起彼伏。耳垂被噙咬，蜜穴被逗弄，感官的刺激被无限放大，酥痒难耐令索尔欲罢不能，心头仿若有只猫爪在抓挠撩搔。明明渴求着更进一步的深入和探索，但“兔子”羞涩乖顺的本性让它无法把欲望宣之于口。房间里安静的只能听见彼此动若擂鼓的心跳声。趁着索尔眼神迷离，神智溃散的间隙，洛基用另一只手迅速从“兔子”嘴里夺走那根湿漉漉的胡萝卜，而把自己的手指取而代之。

“乖，吃它。”

“毒蛇”施下美丽的诅咒，甜蜜的引诱，诱惑它的“猎物”心甘情愿地献祭。  
天真单纯的“兔子”难以识破“毒蛇”的诡计，它只想填满从身体深处滋长蔓延的饥渴。于是，它从善如流，将那根手指整根吞没，在温暖潮湿的口腔内以舌尖描摹指尖，完成一次认真仔细的吮吸允嘬后，才恋恋不舍的放开。

洛基满意于“兔子”的虔诚臣服，他可是一条奖罚分明的“好蛇”。他把索尔的上半身轻轻翻转，胸前那两点粉嫩的茱萸迫不及待地向他点头致意，盛情邀请。他自是知恩图报，立马叼住好好疼爱起来。舔咬碾啜，他的这条“银舌头”真不是浪得虚名，在他温柔而致命的攻击下，索尔彻底沦陷了。身体褪去了僵硬，每个细胞都被激活，他的嗓间溢出磁性而沙哑的吟哦，热情急切的迎合着洛基的每一个节拍。矜持羞耻的面具一旦被撕开，内里的淫荡放纵便如开闸泄洪般汹涌而来。放在“兔子”嘴里的手指加快了抽插的速度，一进一出之间，津液黏连，说不出的淫靡秽乱，有几次手指都至深喉，呛得索尔咳了好几下。洛基感到自己身下的那处烫热越发坚挺和膨胀，而他的哥哥也同样不好受。昂首的前端抵着他的小腹，他就着手指抽插的频率，不怀好意地上下挪动腹部，索尔再也忍耐不住伸出手去抚慰，却因为洛基整个身体都爬伏在身上无从下手。正当他无所适从的时候，这个蛇一般的男人不知何时又将一只手探向他的股间。那处幽深的蜜穴早已流水潺潺，穴口处的毛发被浸润的柔软，可以想见里面会是一处舒适宜居的温柔乡。然而，洛基并不着急享用这样的温存，无时不在的恶作剧的心态总让他忍不住想搞一搞怪，所以他又怎会轻易如他哥哥的所愿呢。因此，他找准合适的角度，把那根沾满索尔唾液的胡萝卜送入那个洞穴……

俗话说，兔子急了也咬人。

索尔的身体经过一系列调教已经变得敏感异常，穴口虽然有粘稠的体液作为润滑，但异物突然进入造成的撕裂感和疼痛感还是让他不适，嘴里含着洛基手指的他无法出声，唯有用尖利的牙齿狠狠划过手指，以示抗议。

“轻点儿，宝贝。”

洛基立马将手指抽出，惩戒似的拍了拍索尔肥厚的臀肉，并示意索尔完全跪爬在床上，只把臀部高高抬起。随后一只手继续依靠“工具”进行“探索发现”，而另一只手则死死按压住索尔紧窄的腰不让他做逃兵。“工具”尽职尽责的在洞穴里进行开拓，洛基感觉进入的越来越顺畅，索尔也慢慢地放下抵抗，转而向后律动着迎合“工具”的挺进。穴口的水流的更多了，几近泛滥成灾。

洛基见时机成熟，在最后一次深入后，他出其不意地撤出“工具”。快感在瞬间被抽空，亟待填满的空虚让索尔几欲发狂，他难受的哼唧着，却仍然顾念着那丁点儿可怜的羞耻心，不肯向洛基低头。

“想不想我喂饱你，我的小兔子。”

洛基俯身在索尔耳边低语，像条滋滋吐信的毒蛇伺机以待，给“猎物”最后一击。

“想……想要。”“兔子”嗫嚅着说。

“什么，声音太小了，我听不到。”

“毒蛇”并不打算轻易放过。

“洛基，我想要你操我。狠狠地。”

下一秒，洛基的理智被抛到九霄云外，欲望叫嚣着占领灵台高地，情潮翻滚怒吼，激荡地他心旌摇曳，难以自持。他不再忍耐，提枪刺入，勇往直前，一路高歌猛进。每一处穴肉都被挞伐揉碾，每一处褶皱都被撑起抚平。这并不是毫无目的的征战，洛基自有他的打算。他想彻底征服身下的这个人。他不知疲倦的顶弄和冲撞，感受着索尔身体细微的变化，呻吟语调的高低深浅，直到索尔的呻吟忽然变得高亢激越，他知道自己找到销魂蚀骨的那点了，便马足火力对着那处发起攻击。“兔子”被“毒蛇”扼住了咽喉，动弹不得，四肢瘫软，无力反抗，只能任其摆布。

床头的灯盏将两个纠缠的剪影投射到洁白的墙面。夜已经很深了，但“毒蛇”和“兔子”之间的故事还远未完结。


End file.
